In the missile field, there is a need for an attitude detection and guidance scheme in which the missile contains a minimum amount of equipment for determining the attitude and control of the missile. That is, it is desirable to make the missile components as few and as light in weight as possible and to place the items that are normally expended with the missile on the ground where possible. In present missile systems, gyros and other devices that are relatively expensive and add weight to the missile are utilized. These type systems are not desirable in that the attitude determining mechanisms are destroyed with the missile and too they add weight to the missile itself.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an attitude detection and guidance system in which the missile carries a minimum amount of equipment and wherein the ground equipment is used in determining the attitude of the missile.
Another object of this invention is to provide an attitude detection system in which continuous wave lasers are used.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an attitude detection and guidance system that utilizes roof reflectors on the missile that reflect continuous wave laser signals to detectors on the ground.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.